Never Whole Again
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: When Al accidentally wishes Ed had never existed the Gate takes it seriously and takes Ed away, along with every event and memory that came with him. Now Ed is trapped in the Gate as it's plaything and Al has a new life and no memory of Ed. What happens when Ed shows back up years later? M for descriptions of torture (physical and psychological) and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN FMA!** Now that that's done here's a warning- _this story will be very sad and will also contain **descriptions of**** torture****.**_If you don't like that then please don't read this story. Thanks. Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p>The Gate had rules. It had always been that way. There had never been a time before the rules. They had always been just as the Gate had. The first and foremost being the Law of Equivalent Exchange. But there were more than that. There was one rule that was ignored most of the time, simply because They weren't interested in enforcing it most of the time.<p>

There had been a time or two when it had been worth enforcing. Those had been fun times. But more often than not they weren't interested. The rule stated that anybody wished out of existing could be taken by the gate, as long as they took all record and memory of that person from the world as well.

The rare times They had enforced it the shock and despair in the wisher as they realized their mistake before everything was wiped blank had been the icing on top of the cake. The Gate only took the strong ones. The ones that could resist for a long time before they eventually gave in. The Gate got bored as well and the rule gave them something to focus on.

Anybody wished away could become their plaything. Their toy. But The Gate was picky so it didn't get toys very often which was why They took such great pleasure in ruining any human that attempted Human Transmutation. It gave them utmost pleasure to rip anything They could from them.

The Elric brothers had been a surprise. They had never seen the small humans attempt Human Transmutation. They were never smart enough. Never determined enough. Never reckless enough. The Gate already knew the older was the one who'd had the idea and the one who had ignore all his brothers hesitant warnings.

The Gate could see. The Older Elric was brighter. The bright light amongst millions of dull humans. His brother was bright but not nearly as bright as the older. The Gate was more gentle than They'd ever been when they took their payment. They didn't even protest when the soul of the younger was ripped from their grasp by a seal of blood.

No. They had their eye out for the older Elric now. They lovingly cradled the boy's arm and leg and smiled. "Edward Elric. Is worthy." They laughed and settled in to wait. They always waited for the special ones. The ones that shined bright and determined. They had a special place for the older Elric.

- time and pov skip -

Ed sighed and tried to shake off the weird feeling he'd been having all day. Not only had Mustang actually had the nerve to say he was slacking but Al had been acting weird all day. He hadn't seen him since lunch when he'd walked away even when Ed had tried to stop him. He couldn't figure out what was going on and he was at wits end.

He opened the door of the dorm room he and Al shared and found Al with his back facing the door. "Hey Al. Where'd you go at lunch?" Ed asked as he took off his coat. Al didn't answer. Ed frowned a little in concern "Are you okay Al? Is something wrong?" Al finally turned around "Nothings wrong." he said but his voice was tight and it was obvious he was lying.

Ed sighed "That's a lie Al. What's wrong?" Al sighed "I guess I just miss my body." Ed flinched a little "Oh. Well... We're gonna get it back Al. As soon as possible." Al nodded "But how soon? Are we close Ed?" Ed swallowed "I don't know Al." Al's voice held a little bit of frustration when he sighed "Okay brother."

It was only a little bit but Ed heard it and it made him a little frustrated as well "I'm sorry Al. I just don't know how close we are. For all we know it doesn't even exist and were just chasing fairy-tales!" his voice rose at the end. The thought that it might not be real was one of his greatest fears.

Al seemed stunned for a minute. He must have though Ed was yelling at him at the end. Ed hadn't been he would never yell at Al. Ed was about to apologize but Al spoke first "Maybe Colonel Mustang would give us more time for research if you didn't antagonize him all the time. I've told you to ignore him brother!"

Ed gaped for a minute. Al was taking Mustangs side now? He clenched his teeth "Mustang is a bastard. He wouldn't give a crap about us even if I was the nicest person on this planet! He's an asshole." Al crossed his arms "The Colonel cares Ed! He's helped us so much! If you would be nicer to him everything would be better!" they were both mad by this point.

They were both yelling. Ed glared "It would be better huh? Maybe it would be better if I dissapeared as well. Or if I'd never existed." He'd always thought that. He'd know for the longest time that it would be better if he'd never been born. Al through his hands in the air in frustration "Well maybe it would be bett-" the argument stopped.

Ed felt like he'd been kicked in the throat. Had Al just said that? Al looked equally as shocked but before anything else could happen there was darkness. Ed couldn't see anything. He tried calling out "Al?! Where are you?" a voice that wasn't Al's answered "Hello again Edward." Suddenly he could see. He was in front of the gate.

He gaped for a minute "What the hell? Why am I here?" The Gate laughed "It's an old rule Edward. Humans that are wished away by other humans can be taken by me." Ed blinked and shook his head "You can't do that! Put me back!" The Gate just laughed "Your mine now. It's the rule. I get bored you know. It's so rare an opportunity."

The Gate opened and the hands started to slither out. Ed ran. He ran as fast as he could but the Gate still caught him "If you behave I'll show you your brother." Ed stilled. Was Al okay? He let the hands drag him through the gate. The Gate slammed closed and there was darkness. Ed glared "Where's Al?"

The Gate sighed "He wished you away so we couldn't take him. Do you wish to see if he even wants you back?" Ed swallowed as he remembered Al's wish "H-He probably doesn't really think that way. He was angry. He didn't mean it."

The Gate smiled "I'll show you then." the darkness swirled around Ed and suddenly he could hear Al's voice "Where'd you take Ed?" the Gate answered "He's within. Do you want him back? There are things you can do to regain him." Al's voice didn't come again till a few seconds later "No. I was right before. Things would be better."

The Gate smiled as Edward was subjected to it's illusion. In truth the younger Elric had been frantic before the Gate wiped Edward Elric from history. This, or course, altered many things in the universe making it a new timeline entirely. The Gate implanted the correct memories to hide the memories Edward would have left then turned back to it's new toy. The Gate smirked "Let's have lots of fun Edward Elric." the darkness swirled again and Ed screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Al laughed as Winry reenacted something Ren had done. They'd been dating for about a month now and Al was happier than he'd been since his mom died. He walked her to her front porch and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Winry." She blushed a little and smiled "Night Al. See you tomorrow." Al nodded "See ya." and walked away.

He hummed a little as he walked. The eavning had gone extraordinarily well. Winry was beautiful and Al loved her a lot. He decided to take the long way home since it was such a nice night out. It was the middle of summer but it wasn't to hot. Al's 22'nd birthday was in a few days and he knew Winry had gotten him a present even though he'd asked her not to. He smiled at the thought but then something caught his eye.

He looked at it for a minute, it looked like a tattered piece of cloth with something pooled next to it. Al tilted his head and came closer. When he was right next to it he knelt down and looked closer. It looked like blood! Al had a bad feeling about this. He looked up and saw more red pools all around and there, between two houses, was a booted foot.

Al walked over quickly and nearly screamed at what he found. It was a boy covered head to toe in blood and dirt! Al stared in horror for a minute then before he could think about it more he ran as fast as he could back to Winry's. He was panting as he got nearer Winry's house but still he managed to yell as loud as he could "WINRY! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Winry ran out of the house just as he reached the porch "What's wrong Al? Are you hurt?" she was worried. Al couldn't speak for a second, out of breath as he was, but managed to spit out "There's a boy. Hurt. Needs your... Help" Winry nodded and ran back into the house quickly to grab a first aid kit. She came back a minute later and she and Al ran back to where the boy was.

When they got there the first thing Winry did was check the boy's pulse she hesitated then turned to Al "He needs a hospital." Al swallowed "The nearest one is in central Winry. You know that. We don't have enough money to get him there and pay the bill. What else can we do?" Winry bit her lip then seemed to pull herself together "We'll have to take him to one of our houses and watch him for a while. I'll help in whatever way I can."

Al sighed in relief "Thanks Winry. My house is closer. Can you see what you can do now so it's easier to get him to my place?" Winry nodded and reached for the first aid kit. She pulled out a bottle of peroxide and a small sponge "Help me get him cleaned up a little Al. I need to see his wounds." Al moved to help.

When they got most of the blood wiped away and they could see the wounds Winry gasped a little and Al wondered who could have done this? Why was this boy so hurt and then just left alone to die? Winry went about wrapping the boy's wounds with a sad look on her face and when the worst of the injuries were wrapped she gestured to Al they could leave. Al nodded and bent to gently pick the boy up.

He noticed, surprised, that the boy weighed less than he should have then he noticed the missing limbs and he turned to Winry "His arm and leg are gone!" she blinked "Let me see." and took a look at the boy. She frowned "He used to have automail but it looks like it was ripped from him. Not many people survive that kind of shock. He's lucky to be alive at all."

Al took a deep breath and released it as he heard that. He wanted to find who ever had caused this and kill them. No child should ever have to go through this. Heck nobody should have to go through this. Al carried the boy to his house and they lay him on a spare bed. Winry instantly got to work "Get the rest of his clothes off. I need a closer look. Get me a wet rag as well." Al nodded and did as told.

He stood back and let Winry work even as his heart was hurting for this boy. With the rest of his clothing gone the injuries to his body could be seen plainly. Cuts and bruises and scars all over him. About 30 minutes later the boy was covered head-to-toe in bandages and Winry wiped her forehead "His arm and leg next. He might still have some metal in him and that could be dangerous."

Al nodded and about ten minutes later Winry finished but she had a disturbed look on her face "All metal was completely gone but I don't think it was ripped away from him. It looks like it was cut from him over time. The scars there are to fine, to carefully placed to be rip scars. The nerves there still seem fine though which is a miracle all by itself. I really don't know how this boy can still be alive Al."

She looked close to tears. Al gently pulled her into a hug "We're gonna help him and as soon as possible we'll get him to the hospital in Central." Winry nodded and wiped at her eyes a little "I wish Granny was still with us. She had better medical knowledge than me." Al nodded. Granny Pinako had passed away 3 years ago. Winry had been pretty broken up over it.

Al sighed "What do we do now? Are we gonna wait for him to wake up in shifts or are you gonna go home?" Winry sighed "I'd be surprised if he wakes up until tomorrow or the next day but I don't wanna go home tonight. Just in-case he needs me. Can I stay with you?" Al nodded and gave her a smile "You know you can stay whenever you want Winry. Thank you for helping with him."

Winry scoffed and smiled "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help him out! I'm the only one with any medical knowledge in the town since Granny passed and the doctor ran away to Central to become" and she put her fingers up in the air quote position "a super star doctor. Whatever that means." Al laughed a little and Winry gave the boy one last look over and helped him swallow a pill then she and Al went to Al's room.

They both collapsed on the bed, exhausted but neither of them could get as much sleep as they wanted. Both of their thoughts were filled with the boy and what had happened to him. Al's dreams that night were restless. Filled with golden eyes and pain filled screams.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 at last! Now there was a big time skip from the first chapter. As you can see it's been years since then but there will be flashbacks of the gate and other things that happened while Ed was in it. Don't worry you'll get the full story! ^_^<p> 


End file.
